To the bones
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Eren fue acusado de homicidio. Luego de cumplir su condena, decide encauzar su vida a un rumbo diferente donde nadie lo conozca. Sin embargo, en Sina, el pequeño pueblo apartado de la ciudad donde se establece, conoce a un hombre joven y solitario que lo recibe en su rancho para ayudarle en los deberes del mismo. [Eren - Levi] 18
1. Chapter 1

_En donde hay odio, también prevalece la esperanza._

Parte 1/3 – Camino

Eren Yeager compró el billete para el autobús de la ruta 40 rumbo a Trost en el país de María. Era un camino desconocido y desolador, pero desde que había retomado su libertad quiso deshacerse de todas las penas que lo acorralaban y se decidió por un camino al azar.

El mapa que le habían regalado en la central de autobuses le ayudó mucho a tomar su decisión. Y Trost resultó el elegido, después de todo, no tenía ya nada que perder y probablemente mucho que ganar. Si la situación salía como lo tenía planeado.

Si resultaba mal tenía un plan B.

Esos siempre le resultaban de alguna u otra forma. Excepto aquella noche.

Eren cierra los ojos y aprieta fuertemente los parpados. Ya no quiere recordarlo, pero es como si los aguijonazos de recuerdos se anidaran en su piel hasta tocar la medula provocándole un shock interno.

Y sigue doliendo. El pasado siempre dolerá.

― ¿Hacia dónde se dirige, señor? ―preguntó una amable señorita detrás del mostrador donde vendían los boletos para los buses.

El joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños le sonrió abiertamente con toda la confianza de un Yeager. La empleada se mostró sonrojada pero no hizo amago de algún coqueteo, en vez de ello, le sugirió a Eren esperar a su autobús en la pequeña sala de sillones esponjosos, eso luego de saber la respuesta del muchacho sobre su rumbo.

Ella preguntó por pura amabilidad pues lo había notado un poco fuera de lugar. Normalmente los extranjeros eran más visibles de notar porque perdían constantemente el norte y temían preguntar.

―Gracias ―dijo Eren sin rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

No llevaba mucho consigo. Sólo una maleta vieja de color negro donde guardaba dos mudas de ropa y las pocas cosas de no valor que para él significaban todo el oro del mundo.

Sus pantalones deslavados y su chaqueta gris lo hacían víctima de miradas reacias, desconfiadas. Sí, no sería la primera vez. No era común ver en un lugar tan pequeño a un chico alto, de rasgos gitanos y tatuajes alrededor del cuello rondando por ahí.

Empero no podía hacer otra cosa. Después de abandonar la cárcel Eren se halló sin un sitio al cual llegar.

Con lo poco que había reunido durante ocho años de encarcelamiento con trabajos duros se pudo comprar un pasaje en tren desde Rose hasta María –ilegalmente- porque para salir de su país natal tenía que poseer un pasaporte y visado pero eso costaba mucho dinero y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para hacer trámites. Mucho menos con sus antecedentes penales.

Diez minutos antes de las once de la noche arribó su autobús, con las energías renovadas y una sonrisa discreta tomó su maleta pequeña y se metió al vehículo después de una anciana y su jovencísima nieta.

Eren se alejó de todo el gentío resguardándose en el último asiento de la fila de la izquierda junto a la ventanilla.

El cielo para ese entonces había dejado caer sus rastros de lluvia y los golpecillos resonaban en los vidrios como ligeros toques con los nudillos. El canto del cielo fue suficiente para que Eren pudiera conciliar el sueño y restarle horas a su largo viaje.

 **Notas: En este fic habrá dos narradores: Eren y el autor, para no confundirles jeje, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2/3 – Camino**

 **Eren**

María era un país de oportunidades. Eso pensé en el primer momento en el que puse un pie fuera del tren. El viaje en autobús fue largo, casi treinta y seis horas. Después abordé el tren y me perdí un poco más. Finalmente llegué a María; cansado y harto. No había ingerido mucho, sólo emparedados mal hechos y jugos en botellas de vidrio. Tuve que verme en la penosa necesidad de gastar más dinero del que debía para dormir. La calle no estaba en mis planes. Fue así que terminé en este hostal arrendado por una dulce mujer llamada Alma, y su hija adolescente, Christa.

Ambas me recibieron con una enorme sonrisa y una cena caliente. La mujer no cobraba mucho por una noche en su hostal, dentro de lo que cabe, es lo más barato que pude conseguir. Otros lugares redoblaban sus precios y estaban tan cutres que nada me aseguraba que no cogería alguna enfermedad.

Alma hablaba hasta por los codos, me acribilló con preguntas personales, las cuales esquive fácilmente, pero Christa parecía ser más insistente. Empero pude deshacerme de ellas a las diez y cuarto, cuando ya estaban agotadas como para seguir su interrogatorio y yo no pude sentirme mejor de estar solo. Quería organizar un poco la habitación donde dormiría.

La habitación no era muy grande: una cama individual, un ropero y un escritorio de madera eran lo único que lo adornaba. Mañana por la mañana me dedicaría a buscar empleo, tenía mis documentos en regla –dentro de lo que cabe – y solicitudes de trabajo llenadas con anticipación.

Cuando terminé de acomodar mi ropa y mis enseres de limpieza en el escritorio, me senté en la cama y solté un suspiro.

Esta sería mi vida a partir de ahora. Una vida que yo no elegí, una vida que me fue quitada y devuelta hecha un manojo de mentiras, fracasos, y dolor.

Miro mis manos, los dedos largos y las palmas callosas por el trabajo arduo dentro de prisión. Una sonrisa cubre mi rostro. Recordar ese lugar no me produce escalofríos como pensaba, pero no deja de ser una piedra en mi camino.

En el futuro, cuando tenga una conversación decente con alguien que me interese, sin duda, eso tendrá que salir a colación. Y sino, por lo menos algo tendrán que saber.

Soy un ex – convicto.

Pero antes de serlo, antes de convertirme en un recluso con el código 152789, yo era Eren Yeager, futuro médico. Me faltaba año y medio de la carrera para poder recibirme. Estaba haciendo mi internado y especialidad al mismo tiempo.

Todos mis amigos decían que yo era una eminencia, que haría sentir a mi padre orgulloso.

Sí, qué recuerdos. Cuando todavía portaba la bata con petulancia y me paseaba por el campus con libros en brazos. Recuerdo como todos me sonreían, como las caras desconocidas me dedicaban miradas de envidia, y yo me sentía poderoso, enérgico. Nada podía pararme.

Qué ingenuo fui.

\- ¿Eren? – alguien toca a la puerta. Rápidamente me pongo de pie.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la sonrisa coqueta de Christa. Oh, no. Está chica seguramente piensa conquistarme. En toda la cena se mostró muy amable y atrevida. La verdad es que Christa es bellísima, con su cabello de trigo y sus limpios ojos de cielo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Christa? – pregunto amable. Ella ensancha esa sonrisa pícara, su largo cabello se mece con sus movimientos. Ella toma un par de hebras en su dedo índice y las enreda coquetamente, mirándome por debajo de las largas pestañas.

\- Quería saber si no te gustaría… no sé, que te acompañe a conocer el pueblo.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Christa se me acerca peligrosamente. Me echo para atrás, la mitad de su cuerpo está dentro de mi habitación.

No estoy interesado en chicas, nunca lo estuve, en realidad. La rubia, sin embargo, parece no notar mi animadversión.

\- Christa, es tarde, ve a dormir. Mañana tengo que salir a buscar trabajo y…

\- Ah, ¿trabajo, dices? – vuelve a su posición original. Lo cual agradezco mucho.

\- Sí.

Christa acaricia su mentón en pose pensativa.

\- Creo recordar que en la granja de los Ackerman solicitan mozos.

Algo dentro de mí se paraliza. No, no puede ser… este lugar no. Christa sonríe nuevamente y dice algo sobre el trabajo y que debería ir, empero yo no estoy apto para seguirle la corriente. De pronto, toda la mierda que traté de dejar atrás me abofetea.

Ackerman…

 _Mikasa, Ackerman Mikasa. ¿Y tú?_

 _Ella te gusta, ¿no? Entonces díselo._

 _Eres una buena amiga, Mika, y te quiero mucho._

\- ¿Eren? ¡Eren!

 _Creo que estoy…_

\- ¡Eren! – Christa alza la voz. Espabilo y veo sus ojos sulfurados porque la había ignorado.

\- Lo siento…

\- Bueno, si te animas podemos dar un paseo. Y si decides ir a donde te dije, es sencillo, preguntando se llega. Todo el mundo conoce a los Ackerman.

Christa se va y yo cierro la puerta poco después.

Ackerman. El apellido que está grabado en mi memoria y en mi corazón. ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Eso no sería posible. Pasará el tiempo, los años me cubrirán de arrugas y de experiencias, pero nunca arrastraran ese apellido lejos de mí.

Conozco a los Ackerman. O bien, conocía a uno de ellos.

Mikasa…

 _Eren, te quiero mucho. Por favor, sal conmigo. Sólo una cita, ¿sí?_

\- ¡Mikasa! – me despierto en medio de la cama, abrazado por la noche. La obscuridad impera, y en ella puedo ver rostros… rostros que conozco. Y ojos grises.

Me llevo una mano a la cara, tanteo mi frente: estoy sudando copiosamente. Salgo de la cama para buscar el aire que me había robado aquella pesadilla. Mikasa, era ella de nuevo, esta vez estábamos en la cafetería y ella me miraba con tanto cariño.

¡Dios!

Refriego mi cara con agua las veces que me son posibles. Agradezco que el baño este junto a mi habitación. Al mirarme al espejo veo un rostro cansado, de piel morena y grandes ojos verdes. Sigo siendo el mismo, al menos físicamente, por dentro estoy vacío.

\- Mikasa… perdóname.

.

.

.

No dormí en lo que restaba de la noche. Desperté temprano como siempre. Incluso Alma alabó mi vieja costumbre. Yo esquive otro par de preguntas, pero recibí los emparedados de queso con jamón y el zumo de pera. La mujer me parece demasiado dadivosa. A pesar de que debería incluir la comida en el cobro del cuarto, no lo hace. Y lo agradezco, a este paso ya me habría quedado sin un centavo.

\- Christa me comentó que buscabas empleo, Eren – dice Alma, yo le doy un sorbo a mi vaso de jugo. Ella asiente comprendiendo que en este momento no puedo hablar. – Bueno, si no te molesta, permíteme recomendarte con los Ackerman – ahí van de nuevo… - son muy buenas personas, trabajadores, honestos, responsables y puntuales con los pagos. Levi está a cargo, según sé, tiene un carácter de gato pero es generoso con quien lo merece. Solicitan mozos y ayudantes en general, te caerá bien darte una vuelta, en ningún lugar te pagaran como ellos, te lo aseguro.

Siguiendo el consejo de ambas rubias, no tuve mejor opción que dirigirme a la Hacienda Ackerman, aunque realmente yo no tenía ni ganas de pisar esas tierras. Antes de sucumbir por completo, merodeé algunos locales, en ninguno estaban contratando y como si la vida quisiera darme otra lección, en el camino escuché a algunos hombres con sudor en la frente hablando sobre su quincena y que los Ackerman pagaban mejor que cualquier otro hacendado o ganadero de la zona. Me sentí afectado, queriendo evitar lo inevitable. Terminé parado en la fuerte reja de los Ackerman, indeciso de entrar.

\- ¿Eres nuevo? – escuché una voz dura, giré mi cabeza. Unos ojos apagados me miraron con aburrimiento. – Hannes, soy el vigilante, mucho gusto…

\- Eren. Kruger Eren – dije ligeramente desconfiado. El hombre asintió. Tuve que rebuscar otro apellido, si Ackerman averiguaba quien era yo, me enviaría a la cárcel, de nuevo.

\- Eren, ¿eres nuevo?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, chico – el hombre extiende su mirada hacia una casona de tres pisos color ocre, de tejas rojizas, arboles rodeándole, - ve adentro, el señor Ackerman estará en su despacho, sólo dile a Petra que vienes por cuestiones de trabajo, te atenderá de inmediato. Necesitamos manos.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Siempre solicitan ayudantes? – pregunté otra vez con mi aire desconfiado. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No es lo que tú crees, eh - se adelantó – es más bien que hay poca mano de obra por aquí. Los que vienen no se quedan mucho, avanzan o el mismo señor Ackerman los envía a otra de sus Haciendas. – Dijo con un tono de total familiaridad, como si tuviera una amistad íntima con el tal Ackerman. Yo no dije nada.

Entré porque me urgía el empleo, además no tenía opción. Prácticamente me había embarrado yo mismo en esto. La hacienda abarca quizá la mitad de toda una hectárea. Sí, así de grande es. Mis ojos se abren ante la magnificencia del lugar; el acabado es de ladrillo cocido de tierra, toda la extensión. Tres pisos firmes, ventanas de madera con forjas antiguas de color negro. Hay una enorme puerta de madera acabado nogal, hermosa y de metro noventa, aproximadamente. Tomo la aldaba con cuidado, es de metal negro. La dejo caer tres veces. Justo en ese momento escucho pasos ahogados por múltiples voces, luego, la pesada puerta se abre.

\- ¿Sí? – una mujer muy bajita de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos miel me mira con curiosidad.

\- Ehm… - estoy nervioso, para que negarlo. - ¿Usted es Petra? – pregunto sonriendo titubeante. La mujer asiente esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Petra, sí. Mucho gusto, ¿con quién tengo el placer? – estira la derecha, miro su mano blanca, esperando la mía. Reticente, devuelvo el saludo. Me apena un poco, he estado sudando desde que abandoné el hostal. Hace un calor del demonio aquí.

\- Eren… Kruger – respondí. Petra se hace un lado para cederme el paso. – Y vengo porque… me dicen que aquí hay empleo.

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto. Lo hay. Tenemos mucho trabajo y poca ayuda, que alegría que te animaste.

Petra me deja pasar a una pequeña salita de espera, es cómoda, los sillones de terciopelo rojo hacen juego con el parquet a la inglesa y las paredes que son muros de piedra negruzca. Petra se pierde en un largo pasillo obscuro, sólo sé que está ahí por el ruido que hacen sus tacones.

Trago saliva.

Esta, sin duda, será la entrevista de trabajo más conminada de mi corta y patética vida.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Gracias por los favoritos y los seguidos. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá nuestro Levi. Aaah.


End file.
